Of Dorks And Colors Of The Wind
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: The year is 1607,and England has set out to find the new world and form the colony of Jamestown,and the kids from the cul-de-sac come along for the ride as they team up with an indian native and a settler to bring peace between the Powhatans and the colonizers.
1. Chapter 1: Sailing Out To Sea

Of Dorks And Colors Of The Wind

Chapter 1: Sailing Out To Sea

_In 1607,we sailed the open sea,for glory,god,and gold and the Virginia company. For the new world is like heaven,and we'll all be rich and free,or so we have been told by the Virginia company. So we have been told by the Virginia company. _

It was a beautiful and very pleasant morning in the grand city known as 16'th century London,the sky was very light blue,seagulls were flying through the streets and skies,it was very nice and cool and there were surprisingly very few clouds in the sky despite London and Europe in general being widely known for its excessive overcasts. A day like this was even perfect enough for traveling the open sea,and ironically enough there were a lot of people ready to do so.

Down at the local harbor by the London bridge,there stood a massive and bustling crowd of people in front of a ginormous ship that was painted green,red,white and blue,for they were about to do something almost unheard of at the time,sail out to the fabled new world so they could colonize it in the name of King James.

_For glory,god,and gold and the Virginia company._

Meanwhile in the mostly empty London streets since everyone else was practically at the harbor to see the colonizers off,three young pre-teens were anxiously pacing through the streets to most likely board the ship,and of course these three were none other than the Eds as they were still completely recognizable from their appearance and clothes despite the latter being slightly different in order to better fit the time period. Ed was given the task of carrying his as well as Eddy's much larger potato sack in comparison to his or Double D's,as he still had his almost permanent smile on his face along with his very lumpy green head and large unibrow as his head bobbed up and down while he ran like an idiot. Eddy still had his three long strands of hair and his very distinct walk of his that he used as an attempt to make himself look cool,as he still cared more about his appearance to others rather than appearing as a straight up nice guy. And last but certainly not least,Double D was slowly trudging behind his two friends as he was pathetically struggling to carry a small potato sack that only contained his yellow pajamas,tooth brush,and small box of labels to the point where he was practically dragging it across the street. Aside from that pathetic and embarrassing display,Double D still had his very scrawny arms and legs as well as his trademark black beanie to cover up whatever dark secret he had on his head that he would fight to the death to keep unknown.

As the trio was getting closer and closer to the harbor and could start to hear the faint murmuring of the city sized crowd,Eddy clasped his hands excitedly and anxiously told Double D when he noticed how sluggish he was being "Hurry up sockhead! We can't miss our ship!" to which Double D raised and eyebrow replied out of surprise "Do I detect a hint of excitement for this trip of ours outside of my own? Are you too looking forward to-"

Double D would however be violently silenced when he accidentally bonked his head on a nearby street lamp and fell on the ground with a loud thud as his sack was now pinned on his chest with him unable to get it off,a result of him not paying attention to where he was going as he murmured in pain "Would I please receive some assistance here gentlemen?" Both Ed and Eddy turned around to see their friend pinned on the ground helplessly as Ed merely stared off into space while Eddy mockingly laughed at the weekling's predicament to which Double D weakly whimpered "Lungs,being,crushed. Need….assistance."

Eddy stopped his maniacal laughing and wiped a tear from his eye before he smugly commanded the lump known as Ed "Lumpy,would you be a good boy and help sockhead up?" to which Ed remarked for no reason "One two buckle my shoe." before he lifted the sack off of Double D's chest and gave him room to get back up.

"Why thank you Ed." Double D gratefully thanked Ed for his kind although forced deed only for him to open his eyes and realize that they had already gone up ahead to which he rolled his eyes and asked himself "Will I ever be listened to?" before he jogged after them.

* * *

After about another minute of the Ed's quickly running down the paved brick streets of London,they finally managed to make it to the harbor as Eddy jumped up in the air and exclaimed at the sight of the ship "Hallelujah boys! Soon we'll be on our way to this new world and all the gold that awaits us there!" to which Ed suddenly pondered "I wonder if the gold is made of cheese." before Double D retorted as he caught his breath "I highly doubt that Ed,but just look at this ship of ours. It's ginormous! You could fit half of London on this vessel."

Eddy however wasn't too interested in the craftsmanship of the ship and ecstatically remarked "Big whup its big! Let's go find the others and see if we can do any last minute scams!" before he bolted off into the crowd,with Double D sighing out of indifference to Eddy's nefarious scams and reluctantly followed him. Many men and other colonizers were saying goodbye to their friends and family before they signed up for the colonization and boarded the ship,with some of them even helping load cargo on the ship such as war cannons and even some of Rolf's livestock he offered to donate to the colony for farming.

Among these many colonizers were another small group of pre-teens that were anxiously waiting to get in line to sign up which included Kevin,the aforementioned Rolf,Nazz and Johnny 2X4 along with his wooden best friend Plank. Like the Eds they were all carrying small potato sacks that held their personal belongings inside and they all still had their typical clothing attire despite them being slightly altered to better fit the time period.

"Man what's taking this line so long? I could go to the bathroom in the time this is taking." Kevin groaned when he noticed how long the line was taking and how still it was while Nazz tried to lighten up the mood like the girl she was "Hey maybe this will allow time for Double D and the others to get here." to which Kevin scoffed "And that's good because? Those dorks are just gonna make the trip a nightmare and leave a bad impression on the locals." before Johnny suddenly laughed "Plank says that the Indians will kill them on sight before they can even do anything!"

However Rolf wasn't too intimidated by Johnny or Plank's claims as he confidently retorted "Rolf suspects that they with the flesh of the color of blood have not even massaged Great Nana's wart ridden toes. There's nothing to fear." Kevin and the others stood there in complete silence and confusion due to Rolf's statement until the pointy chinned boy eventually spoke up "Thanks for that Rolf,but I also think that John Smith is coming with us too. So he'll take care of any Indians for us." to which Nazz got a lovestruck look in her eyes and asked out of shock "Wait a second Kev….THE John Smith is coming with us?"

"Uhh….I think so?" Kevin replied as he nervously scratched his head before Nazz got hearts in her eyes and swooned over the apparently beloved man "To think we'll get to see John Smith in person,I can hardly wait guys!" to which the voice of Double D suddenly joined the conversation "Now I don't think we'll have to ultimately resort to beastly violence with the natives hopefully."

Kevin and his group turned their heads around to see the three Ed's smiling at them intently,with Double D trying to respectfully appear friendly while Eddy clearly looked like he was trying to scam some people or just look like a smug and arrogant jerk before Ed suddenly remarked as he pointed at the ship "Look at that ship guys! It looks like the warts on my back combined into one,do y'all wanna see?' to which Double D loudly declined "No thank you Ed!"

"Oh great,it's dork,dork and dorky." Kevin groaned in annoyance at the sight of the three twerps before Eddy suddenly wrapped himself around his shoulder "Oh relax shovel chin. We're just here to partake in this wonderful opportunity to get rich with gold. Isn't that why we're all here?" to which Kevin gritted his teeth so loud it made a scraping sound and punched the kid away from him before Nazz retorted "Uh not for me dude. I'm going because I want to get away from London and see something new. What about you two,Double D,Ed."

However Double D and Ed started to blush intensely at the sight of Nazz looking directly at them like most of the boys in their neighborhood did as all Double D could do was nervously stammer "M-m-me too Nazz. I d-don't really care too much about this get rich quick scheme of Governor Radcliffe and the others." while Ed merely muttered "I feel all warm and tingly whenever Nazz looks at me."

However soon Ed started to faintly hear the calling of his name which he merely brushed off and ignored due to his own breed stupidity,however the calling of his name soon started to become much more rough,loud and brash sounding until he suddenly felt something loudly violate his eardrums "ED YOU BLOCKHEAD! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAIT FOR ME AND JIMMY!"

It was then and there that Ed snapped out of his lovestruck fantasy of being with Nazz as he turned around to see his little sister Sarah angrily glaring at him with razor sharp gritted teeth before Eddy angrily retorted "Shut your trap Sarah! You're gonna make us all deaf!" to which she slapped him across the harbor and climbed up on Ed as she tightly grabbed his collar "You were supposed to wait for me and Jimmy so you could carry his sack! Look at the poor boy!"

Sarah pointed behind her to reveal an exhausted and beaten down Jimmy slowly crawling towards the line as he whimpered while he tried to carry his sack "What did I do to deserve this torment? Why have you forsaken me?" to which Sarah took his and her sack and gave it to Ed as she angrily commanded him "You take our sacks and put it on the ship now!" before the others suddenly gave him their sacks as well to which Ed happily replied "Okey dokey Sarah!"

Eddy however wasn't too pleased by the fact that Ed was doing hard labor for free as he angrily stood in front of him and prevented him from moving along the finally moving line "Hey! Y'all have to pay for Ed to load your crap!" only for Ed and the others aside from Double D to run through him like a stampede in a comedic fashion.

Eddy was now left on the ground,flattened like a cartoon character as Double D nervously whimpered "Oh dear." before he pulled Eddy off of the ground and restored him to his proper sense of dimension as he remarked in anger "Why that no good brat! She just got Ed to do her bidding for free! We could have made a fortune here!" to which Double D sighed and tried to lighten the mood "Well at least the line is finally moving. And hey look on the bright side Eddy,I haven't seen...THEM at all anywhere. Maybe they'll finally stop stalking us."

"You know,maybe you're right." Eddy reluctantly admitted with a smile before he continued "Besides I'm gonna be rich when we find all that gold,it'll make what we could've made here look like welfare. Come on let's go sign up." to which Double D replied somewhat nervously "Your enthusiasm is impressively scary sometimes Eddy." before he and Eddy went over to sign up,unaware that in a nearby cargo barrel,someone was watching them both through one of the empty holes as they and what sounded like two more girls maniacally laughed before they were hauled up into the cargo area of the ship.

_**Unknown Figures: **__Ed,Edd,Eddy,sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G._

* * *

After Double D and Eddy finally managed to sign up for their participation in the colony and board the ship along with the others,Double D noticed that the others were just as excited as he was to be going on this trip as he saw Johnny running around with Plank "We're on a boat Plank! We're on a boat!" as well as Sarah and Jimmy playing a light game of tag with each other.

Double D gave a sigh of relief and leaned against the the mast as he remarked in excitement "Can you believe this Eddy? We are on the verge of making history here-" but stopped when he realized that Eddy had run off and was playing with Ed and some of the cargo equipment,mainly the cannons to the annoyance of some of the others as a man with red hair,a red beard,a large square nose and a green/grey shirt walked up to the boy and asked "Are those two ruffhousers with you?"

Double D turned around abruptly to see this much taller man looking down at him in curiosity as Double D got red in the face and nervously replied "Pardon? Oh yes they are my friends…..but please be assured I will make sure they are both on their best behavior for most of our maiden voyage." to which the man reluctantly placed his trust in the boy "Alright then,I hope so,we don't need to make a mess of things around here. What's your name young lad?"

"Oh goodness gracious my name...my name is Eddward sir,but with two "D's",so everyone calls me Double D. And those two over there are Ed and Eddy sir." Double D politely replied before he and the man shook hands as he gave him his name "My name is Lon...and that man over there is Ben. Pleasure to have you on this voyage young man." as he pointed to another man behind him around his height with a black ponytail and a grey/blue shirt leaning on the edge of the ship.

"Okay Lon. See you around good sir." Double D bid the man farewell for the time being as the latter walked over to the edge to talk with Ben before Double D quickly scurried over to Ed and Eddy and nervously whispered to them "I was just informed that you two need to stop your immature roughhousing! We could all get in major trouble here and become pariahs!" only for Eddy to brush that aside and retorted "Relax sockhead,we got this under control." before he yelled "Release the lump!" and launched Ed out of one of the many cannons and into the calm water of the harbor.

"Oh what will it take to get through to you cretins!" Double D facepalmed and stated in a mixture of nervousness and frustration before he turned around and nervously smiled at the other crew members,who were now staring at them both with confused and even annoyed looks on their faces "Move along fellow crew mates,nothing to see here." to which they all shrugged their arms and went back to work.

* * *

"Kids,with how smart that one with the hat seems to be,I hope they don't send our ship sinking down to the ocean." Ben rolled his eyes and remarked to which Lon suddenly asked out of bewilderment "Hey look is that Smith?" as Ben quickly turned around to see what appeared to be a muscular;handsome looking man with blonde hair,a sword,a hunting rifle,and a blue shirt walking towards the ship before he happily retorted "That's him alright,the old sea dog."

"Captain John Smith! I've heard some amazing stories about him!" Another man with red hair like Lon's although a lot shorter,a brown shirt and a greenish colored hat suddenly added when he boarded the ship before Nazz joined in the conversation lovestruck "I've never seen John Smith this close before,he's such a dreamy looking dude." to which Kevin scoffed when he overheard her remark and took a look at the man "He's not that good looking."

"Are you coming in this voyage too?!" Lon called out to John Smith since he was getting closer to the ship to which Ben retorted "Of course he is you half-wit! You can't fight Indians without John Smith!" to which John agreed as he rode a rising canon up to the ship "That's right,I'm not about to let you boys have all the fun."

The other crew members were also alerted of John Smith's sudden arrival as Double D gasped at the sight of him "Is that John Smith?!" to which Johnny ecstatically added "Wow Plank,it's John Smith! Those Indians are gonna be toast!" before John chuckled and replied "Right you are boy and….wood,with me here those savages are as good as gone."

"Do you really have to use such a demeaning word?" Double D quietly asked himself since he didn't agree with such a harmful and derogatory term before his attention was suddenly diverted back to the street. For it seemed that a purple carriage was quickly coming up on the street and soon stopped at a purple rug near two lines of royal guards.

"That must be Governor Radcliffe." Double D gasped at the sight of the carriage as Eddy overheard his remark and asked for clarification "Who?" to which Double D ecstatically replied "General Radcliffe is the one who's leading this whole colony and is the one who's after all that gold. I'd say you and him are the same person since you care about it so much." before Eddy angrily retorted "Hey I am not like that Governor schmuck!" while Double D merely chucked at his friend's anger.

Governor Radcliffe soon stepped out of his carriage to reveal that he was a tall and classy looking man that sported a purple hat with a green flower attached to it,a blood red cape,an entirely purple outfit along with a large green sash around the collar area that acted somewhat like a necklace. After Radcliffe stepped out and proceeded to board the ship,his servant and small white dog Percy soon followed afterwards,with Percy wearing a purple hat like Radcliffe's and a fancy blue collar.

It seemed that everyone was finally all present and accounted for and that this adventure of theirs was finally ready to begin as they finally set sail,with John Smith staring at the English flag that stood at the top of the ship. Everyone was left with this feeling of certainty that this journey away from home would be mostly smooth and enjoyable as they all bid everyone at the harbor farewell before Double D confidently told his friends "Today everyone,is the start of something great."

_On the beaches of virginny,there's diamonds like debris,and silver rivers flow and gold you pick right off a tree. With a nugget for my winnie,and another one for me,and all the rest'll go to the Virginia company. It's glory,god,and gold and the Virginia company._

* * *

However,that wasn't gonna be the case whatsoever,for sometime later the entire crew and ship were smack dab in the middle of a terrible and violent storm. The crew and the kids did everything they could in their power to survive the storm as Rolf and Kevin helped them with the sails. Sarah was helping them pump out water that flooded into the base of the ship while also trying to comfort an increasingly frightened Jimmy. Nazz,Eddy and Johnny were trying to use buckets for throw some of the spare water lying around off the ship. And last but not least,Ed and Double D along with the other man that Ben and Lon were talking to earlier were trying to hold down the cannons. It was an absolute nightmare.

"Thomas I think I'm gonna be sick!" Double D yelled in a mixture of terror and nausea when he started to become nauseous due to the constant rocking of the ship to which Thomas replied "Just keep it down Eddward!"

"None of this is working guys! The water just keeps coming back!" Nazz stated in frustration when they realized that their efforts to throw the water out were hopeless before Johnny suddenly started to run off to which Eddy yelled in a panic "Johnny where you going?!" as the freighted bald kid replied "Plank's not safe out here! I gotta get him inside!"

"NONE of us are safe out here Johnny!" Eddy yelled out of anger before he and Nazz were completely soaked and knocked over by a powerful wave of water the ship hit to which he cried out like a little baby "Where's my brother when I need him?!"

"Sarah! I'm scared!" Jimmy cried in terror as tears were storming out of his eyes at a rapid rate as Sarah tried to comfort him "Keep it together Jimmy! This storm will blow over soon!" before she went back to pumping the water out.

* * *

Double D and his group were doing a decent job of holding the cannons down in tact,but eventually their luck ran out as the rope holding the cannons together snapped entirely and let it loose as Double D exclaimed as they tried to hold the now loose cannon in place "Good lord!" before Thomas yelled for John Smith's assistance "John! Get down here! The cannons are breaking loose!"

This managed to get John's attention as he sternly told Kevin and Rolf "Kevin! Rolf! Hold these sails up tight!" before Rolf heroically replied "I will use the strength of my ancestors! Go help the meek Thomas boy!" to which John used a nearby rope to swing down to the deck where Thomas,Double D and Ed were waiting.

"Reef the topsails! Steady on your course!" John called out to the people maintaining the sails one last time before he helped Thomas and his group hold the cannon in place as he reassured them "It's all right you guys! We'll get her tied off!" to which Double D gratefully replied "Oh you are a lifesaver Mr John Smith!" However the ship would collide with a mighty powerful wave of water immediately after as it almost entirely flooded the top deck as Nazz,Eddy and the others who were aboard ran away in fear to which John tried to warn Thomas and Double D "Thomas,Eddward,watch-" but was cut off when the flood of water slammed into them and the canon,although Double D,Ed and John were thankfully able to hold on to a nearby rope so they weren't thrown off deck,Thomas was less lucky as he was tossed right through the edge of the ship and into the raging ocean down below as he yelled "Help!"

"Thomas! Oh my lord what is happening here-" Double D panicked at the sight of Thomas falling off the ship like that,but he stopped when he realized that the wind was causing his beanie to slip off as he panicked "My hat! I must not let them see!" before he grabbed ahold of it tightly,only for that plan of his to backfire as he was being levitated off the ground and thrown all over the place due to the wind and his weight.

"Help! Assistance!" Double D yelled in the hopes of someone trying to get him down as John soon noticed and yelled "Someone get him down!" to which the crew members and kids tried to grab and pull him down,only to no avail however as Double D was soon swept far away from the ship and into the water like Thomas as he screamed in fear.

"Man and child overboard!" One of the crewmembers running the mast called out to which both Sarah and Nazz yelled in a panic "Double D!" to which Rolf added heroically "Someone help Double D Edboy already!" However Ben wasn't too keen on doing so as going after them would take them off course as he tried to dismiss the two crewmembers "Stay your course! They're lost!" to which Eddy retorted in anger "Like heck they are!"

* * *

It was then that John Smith got an idea as he tied one of the ropes holding the sails to his waist and yelled "Pull the pin!" to which Kevin,Rolf and another crew member yelled "Aye sir!" before they did so,releasing the rope from the sail and allowing John to go or dive very far with it as he dove right off the boat and into the water below to look for Thomas and Double D while Ben called out to him "Smith! Smith! Are you crazy!?"

Nazz and all the other members of the crew watched in awe of John's stunt and bravery as the blonde haired girl remarked "What a hero!" before Ed suddenly yelled outta nowhere "I am Ed! Cheese and macaroni!" before he jumped right off the ship and proceeded to help John look for Double D to which Lon remarked out of disbelief of what he just saw "That friend of Double D's is crazy!"

It didn't take too long for John to find Thomas as he called out to him while he grabbed ahold of him "Don't worry Thomas! I've got you! I just gotta find Eddward!" however he would be surprised yet relived when he looked to his left to see that Ed had already found Double D and was somehow swimming through the storm despite the sheer force of the ocean and the fact that he wasn't using a rope as the man remarked "Okay I guess Ed somehow found him."

However before John and Thomas could make their way back to the ship,the container holding the rope suddenly snapped and broke into a million pieces as it was starting to quickly slide off the ship and into the ocean,but Ben quickly called out to the crew "Quick the rope!" before he,Lon,Rolf,Sarah,and Kevin managed to grab ahold of it just in time. They were now trying their hardest to pull John and Thomas out of the water and back onto the ship,but that was proving to be increasingly difficult as John and Thomas were submerged under the water thanks to a wave that hit them,all the while still holding onto the rope.

"Come on lads! Pull!" Ben yelled again and again as the team pulled as hard as they could,and thankfully that worked payed off because John and Thomas were soon back at the surface as Ben yelled once more "Pull! Pull! Put your backs into it! Pull! Pull! Hang on!" After about 10 more seconds of arm straining pulling,Thomas and John were finally out of the water and back on the ship as Eddy and Kevin tried to catch their breath.

"Ah,my lucky lad." Ben happily greeted Thomas in relief as Lon gave him a towel for him to dry off with as Kevin's arm writhed in pain due to all the pulling to which he remarked "Man what have you two been eating? I feel like my arm is broken." before John merely chuckled "Well,that was refreshing."

"Well done Smith!" Lon congratulated John on his successful rescue of Thomas as Eddy surprisingly admitted "I mean I thought all the stories I've heard of you were fake but…..wow. That was really something." to which Ben retorted "Oh there is nothing about John Smith that is fake lad. He's a mad genius if that stunt of his was any indication." to which John replied as he gave Thomas back his hat "Of course,you'd all do the same for me." only for the group to make up lies on the spot about how they would.

Meanwhile Ed was trying to get all of the water out of an unconscious Double D's lungs as he held him in a bear hug so tight that he quickly squeezed all of the trapped water out to which Double D started to slowly regain consciousness before Johnny ecstatically complimented the loaf "Way to go Ed! You too John Smith!" while Nazz added "Like both of you dudes saved the day today! You guys are awesome." before she kissed Ed on the cheek to which he turned beat red.

"Thanks…..for….that….Ed." Double D happily greeted and thanked his friend for saving him before he suddenly gasped in fear and reached towards his head to feel the comfort beanie as he gave a sigh of relief and joked "I'd ask you to throw me back in if this thing came off Ed." which resulted in a laugh from the group as the storm finally ceased despite some wind and a light rain drizzle. However the crew and the kids would be suddenly startled when Radcliffe,Percy and his servant suddenly appeared on the deck with a lit yellow lantern and a cold lifeless look on the former's face,accompanied by a thunder clap as he asked in concern "Trouble on deck?"

* * *

"Governor Radcliffe." Thomas nervously greeted their leader as he and John stood up on the deck while the others directed all their direction to them,with Jimmy though merely hiding in a nearby barrel since he seemed to be hugely intimidated by Radcliffe and to a smaller extent Percy despite him looking harmless.

"Thomas and Eddward fell overboard sir. Me and Ed over there went after them." John nonchalantly explained what happened during the violent storm as Radcliffe gratefully yet emotionlessly replied "Thank heavens they've been successfully retrieved,well done you two." before John thanked him for the compliment "Thanks sir." to which Ed suddenly added "Splish splash,no need for a bath."

However Radcliffe and the others brushed aside Ed's sudden and frankly ridiculous quip as the former merely continued while he walked to the main deck "Don't lose heart men,children. It won't be long before we reach the new world,and remember what awaits us there. Freedom." before Percy barked to which he continued "Prosperity." before Percy barked twice to which he continued once more "The adventure of our lives,you're the finest crew England has to offer and nothing,not wind,nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages,shall stand in our way. Carry on men!"

The crew and the kids cheered ecstatically after his speech and begun to celebrate them overcoming the storm as Radcliffe and his cronies walked off to partake in their own matters.

"A stirring oration sir. I'm sure the men and children were most exhilarated!" Radcliffe's servant tried to congratulate and kiss up to Radcliffe as much as possible like he usually did every day before the former cunningly replied "Let us hope so,I'll need those witless peasants and those children to dig up my gold. Won't I?" to which Percy evily smiled and snarled.

* * *

Meanwhile John,Thomas and Rolf were fixing up one of the damaged cannons by tying them up with a new rope as Thomas remarked in excitement "This new world's gonna be great you two,I'm gonna get a pile of gold,build me a big house,and if any Indian tries to stop me...I'll blast them." to which John retorted as they pulled the cannon over "You just worry about that fortune of yours Thomas. Leave the savages to me." before Rolf added heroically "I insist that those with the red skin will not be any problem,if their hands have not as so much massaged the back of a yak or popped nana's warts,then they will be no match for us."

"But say they do decide to become a problem,do you think they'll give us much trouble?" Lon asked out of curiosity and intrigue as Ben jokingly replied "Not as much trouble as Smith'll give them." before he made a makeshift Indian puppet out of a mop and purple feather,much to the annoyance of Double D as he crawled up one of the ropes and to one of the masts.

_**John Smith: **__We'll kill ourselves an injun,or maybe two or three._

_**Everyone: **__We're stalwart men and bold of the Virginia company._

However John and Thomas didn't feel the need to celebrate with all the others down there such as the men getting drunk on wine or the kids reminiscing about the storm and looking back on it as if it happened years ago,and instead climbed up one of the ropes like Double D did and had a little chat.

"So what do you suppose the new world'll look like?" Thomas asked John for his predictions on what they're destination would look like as the man merely shrugged and replied "Like all the others I suppose. I've seen hundreds of new worlds Thomas,what could possibly be different about this one?"

Double D however seemed to overhear Thomas and John's Little conversation from the other mast down the ship as he looked out towards the foggy ocean and thought to himself "Courage. Courage everyone. Courage Eddward."

_**Everyone: **__It's glory,god,and gold and the Virginia company!_

* * *

Meanwhile miles and miles away from their small little ship,the sun was slowly rising in a beautiful land full of roaring and calm rivers,mountains,and thick forest lands as the sky was purely purple,violet sun rays sliced through the many trees,and it also seemed that a band of Indians were coming home in their canoes from presumably a great battle.

_Hega,hega,ya-hi-ye-hega. Ya-hi-ye-ne-he-hega. _

One of the land's many natives saw their canoes slowly coming down the calm river and blew his horn as a way to tell the other natives of their arrival.

_Hega,hega,ya-hi-ye-hega. Ya-hi-ye-ne-he-hega._

The blowing of the horn quickly got the attention of more and more of the male natives as they all ran through the fields to spread the news,with one of them even running through a pack of deer to tell the news to a field of working women.

_Steady as the beating drum,singing to the cedar flute,seasons go and seasons come,bring the corn and bear the fruit. By the water sweet and clean,where the mighty sturgeon lives,plant the squash and reap the bean,all the earth our mother gives. _

_Oh great spirit hear our song,help us keep the ancient ways,keep the sacred fire strong,walk in balance all our days. Seasons go and seasons come,steady as the beating drum,plum to seed to bud to plum._

_Hega,hega,ya-hi-ye-hega. Steady as the beating drum. Hega,hega,ya-hi-ye-hega. Ya-hi-ye-ne-he-hega. Hega,hega,ya-hi-ye-hega. Ya-hi-ye-ne-he-hega. Hega,hega,hega,hega,hega._


	2. Chapter 2: The Land Of The Natives

Of Dorks And Colors Of The Wind

Chapter 2: The Land Of The Natives

So it was clear as day that the highly fabled new world that England sought and hunted after was indeed a highly populated and civilized tribe of Indians. Their land was incredibly sacred to them,often seeing the very trees,fields and local animals as family and friends that could provide them safety and a means of surevival. They were also very spiritual too,with the wind and leaves being able to be metaphorically seen as the spirits of family that have passed on,as well as the very river being a metaphor for one's chosen or decided path.

A small crowd of the local natives were gathered at the base of the river with great enthusiasm and anticipation,for it seemed that the chief of their own tribe along with some more warriors were arriving home from a long and grueling battle. Many of the natives that stayed behind were ecstatic to see their family and friends again after so long,and the leader Chief Powhatan was no exception. He was a fairly old man compared to most of the tribe and sported black hair,carried a tall brown staff with 2 bird feathers tied to it,wore a beige colored cloak and a pointy hat made out of other bird feathers,that being a symbol of one being the leader of the tribe.

As he slowly walked past the crowd of happy and bursting tribes men and women,he soon came across the tribe's medicine man that sported long grey hair almost as long as his body,was much older than Powhatan himself,and wore a beige cloak like Powhatan did.

"Ka-ma wingapo,Powhatan." The medicine man happily greeted his friend in their own language with a tribal and symbolic hand motion as Powhatan happily greeted him back as well with a pat on the shoulder "Ay-man-ay-cho,Kekata. It's good to be home."

Powhatan then turned around to face the now much larger crowd of people and loudly and proudly announced to them as he raised his staff high up in the air "Chesk-cham-ay! The Massawomecks are defeated! With the help of our brothers,our villages are safe again!"

The villagers cheered and applauded ecstatically at the announcement that they won their long war with the Massawomecks as Kekata remarked with a mixture of happiness and relief "Your return has brought much joy to the village. Look at all the smiling faces." before he pointed over to a family of four happily reuniting. However Powhatan was slightly curious and concerned due to the strange absence of one person in particular as he replied "Yes but there is one smiling face I don't see,where is my daughter?" to which Kekata playfully retorted "You know Pocahontas,she has her mother's spirit. She goes wherever the wind takes her." before a gust of purple leaves brushed past them and into the forest with the wind.

The leaves continued to breeze through the forest at a continuous and consistent speed until they eventually reached the top and edge of a cliff by a watterfall,where a young and beautiful women was standing at the very edge and staring off into the horizon before she embraced the wind gracefully as it blew through her long black hair.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the ship,Double D was busy having a very nice and peaceful nap in the sleeping quarters after everyone else went to bed after the storm,and like the overly clean and sanitary kid he was he wore his super safe yellow pajamas and tried to label everything he saw in the sleeping quarters with his stickers and labels,much to the annoyance of the others. However as he was trying desperately to enjoy his well earned good night's sleep,he noticed that the bed was becoming increasingly more and more uncomfortable and rough,and that the climate was becoming increasingly hotter as he slowly opened his eyes and thought to himself "Oh dear,are we going through a sudden unpredicted heatwave? Oh this will not do,I must tell Governor Ratcliffe immediately."

Double D then proceeded to slowly get out of his bed in an attempt to not wake up any of the other crew members or any of his friends since that would result in plenty of insults and fists to the face,all the while his eyes were still incredibly crusty and he couldn't see very well due to how tired he still was. As he quietly snuck through the ship with this blurrier vision of his,he also noticed that the ship was a lot less grey now and that the floor felt much softer and elegant too,almost like it was grass.

"What's this? What is wrong with the floor paneling-" Double D quietly asked himself with a shaky and concerned voice but would be quickly silenced when he tripped over a large,rough and circular object since he wasn't watching where he was going. Once Double D rose back up from the ground and regained his posture,he turned to the object he tripped over and nonchalantly remarked "Oh,it was just a rock. Silly me,watch where you're going Eddward." before he proceeded to continue his search for Radcliffe.

However as soon as Double D fully processed the fact that he tripped over a cold hard rock,his eyes widened out of shock and disbelief as he ran back over to the rock and remarked in awe at the sight of it "Oh my! What is this doing out here….on….the….ship?" but nervously slowed down when he realized that he wasn't actually on the ship at all. His bed from earlier wasn't his bed at all,he was actually in some large patch of thick and desolate woods as he was now surrounded by countless trees that the sun sliced through effortlessly.

The now clearly mortified kid started to examine his surroundings and was in awe of the sheer beauty of his now changed environment as he remarked in awe "Oh my,what an absolutely magnificent display of nature and foliage. I've never seen anything like it in England." before he got a strangely excited look on his face and continued as he strolled through the forest "Well it's clear that I must be dreaming here,so I must make well use of my time here." However Double D wasn't able to walk for even a minute until he jumped when he heard the voice of Johnny suddenly yell from behind "Hey Plank,Double D's here too!"

"Johnny?" Double D questioned in confusion as he turned around abruptly to see Johnny and Plank anxiously and frantically running towards the boy before Double D's confused glare turned into a confident smirk as he told himself "Oh,perhaps they're just a figment of the dream." before he waved and happily called out to Johnny "Salutations Johnny!"

* * *

Once Johnny and Plank reached Double D's current position,the former ecstatically exclaimed as he held on tightly to Plank "Wow Double D is in this dream of ours too Plank! Now we can explore this new place together right Double D?"

It was then and there that Double D's smile slowly but surely faded away as he got more so confused at the prospect of Johnny dreaming this place up as well before he scratched his chin and asked "Wait a second Johnny,are you saying that your mind has dreamed this place up too while we are both fast asleep in the warm confines of our beds?" to which the bald boy merely shrugged his arms and replied "I guess so. Can you believe this you two? We're sharing dreams now! Let's go explore this place before we wake up!"

Johnny and Plank dashed forward ahead of Double D as they were now excited and ecstatic to not only find out that they were somehow part of Double D's dream,but that they were in this very beautiful and highly vegetated forest while the latter merely shrugged it off and followed after the boy since it was clearly a dream. In hindsight it was almost expected of Johnny to invade Double D's dream since he was such a strange enigma of a kid that no one could really figure out,and to most of the kids that was mostly okay.

* * *

As the trio continued to explore and in Double D's case study their newly changed environment,the latter looked high up into the trees and exclaimed at the beauty of the forest "Can you believe this Johnny? Never in our life have we seen or come across such a beautiful and vegetated arrangement of trees and grasslands. If only this wasn't a dream and I could study this natural marvel more." before he turned around to see that Johnny was somehow absent as his smile faded away.

"Johnny?" Double D nervously questioned his sudden absence before he was suddenly and abruptly pulled into a nearby rose bush by none other than Johnny as the boy frantically whispered "You gotta be careful out there Double D,Plank says he saw an Indian up ahead."

Double D however scoffed at Johnny's claim as he removed his hand from his pajamas and retorted "Oh please,I highly doubt that the natives would be in such a thick and desolate layer of the woods,and even if there were they can't hurt us since we're merely part of a dream,a figment of our unpredictable imaginations." before he rose out of the frankly nasty bush and kindly continued "Now if you politely excuse me I would like to explore more of this new land before I wake up in my bed-

However Double D stopped talking and stopped in his tracks when he saw something or more specifically someone up about a few feet ahead,standing up ahead at the edge of a rocky cliff was a young Native American woman that sported long luxurious black hair and stared off into the purple horizon as Double D's stomach churned at the sight.

"Oh dear." he nervous whimpered to himself in his thoughts as he could hear Johnny nervously whisper from behind "Plank told you there was an Indian up ahead,get back here or she'll kill you."

Double D could feel his heart pounding like a drum and his forehead sweating bullets at the sight of not just a local Indian,but of such a beautiful woman even though he hadn't even seen her face yet. It wasn't the fact that he was scared or intimidated by the natives like some of the others were,but rather the fact that he had never seen one in person before even if it was just a dream.

While Johnny continued to nervously whisper over to Double D in an attempt to get his attention,the latter however was too stunned at the sight of the woman to move until he,Johnny and the woman suddenly heard a woman's voice call out from below in a canoe "Pocahontas! Your father's back! Come down here!"

Double D finally snapped out of his daze as he could hear Johnny still whispering "Double D get back here!" to which the boy politely declined "Now Johnny since we are in a dream she can do real harm to us,so why don't we take a leap of faith and talk to the...charming lady?" before he proceeded to slowly walk up to Pocahontas.

Speaking of her,Pocahontas was also brought out of her daze of staring off into the sky as she excitedly told a green hummingbird that was flying by her "He's back Flit!" before she quickly darted into the patch of woods where Double D and Johnny were,in fact she was coming directly towards the former as he got red in the face at the sight of her and tried to introduce himself with a bow "Oh salutations Miss,my name is Eddward or Double D for short,and-" but would be cut off when something strange and mostly mortifying happened.

Pocahontas suddenly walked right through Double D and continued to anxiously pace through the woods as both Double D and Johnny's eyes widened and the former turned ghost white and gasped in shock while the latter merely exclaimed in excitement "Wow! She went right through you Double D!"

"Wha...what was that all about? She just passed through my entire physical form without so much as a passing glance. Are we invisible to people here?" Double D questioned the sudden and unexpected phenomenon until he suddenly felt Johnny poke him in the arm to which he screeched in pain given how weak he was.

* * *

Meanwhile Pocahontas had just passed by a black and grey raccoon that was laying down in a bush and eating some raspberries as she excitedly told him "Come on Meeko!" to which he and Flit did so after swallowing some more berries whole. However Pocahontas suddenly stopped in her tracks and slowly turned back around to face the cliff,for she had thought of a better and quicker way to get down to the lake below.

"So me and you can come into contact with each other and the enviroment,but not the natives. This is one strange dream." Double D remarked with a sense of intrigue as he gripped his arm in pain until he and Johnny suddenly directed their attention to the north when they could hear quick and frantic footsteps. It was none other than Pocahontas making a quick dash for them as Double D smiled and suggested "Maybe she's finally realized we're part of the same world as her." before he bowed once again and tried to introduce himself "Salutations madam,my name is Eddward-" but would be cut off again when Pocahontas ran right through him again.

Double D sighed disappointedly as he and Johnny turned around quickly to see what Pocahontas was doing and they thankfully caught her at just the right time when they saw her swan dive right off the 10 story cliff as Double D exclaimed in a panic "Good lord lady!",Johnny exclaimed in excitement "Woah!" and the woman from below,Nakoma added less worried and more expecting of it "No not that….way."

Once Pocahontas dove into the lake with a surprisingly light splash,Nakoma merely smirked lightly and mocked her friend while she was still under the water "Show-off." Nakoma herself was around the same age as Pocahontas and wore similar clothes to her and the other natives in terms of appearance,the only real difference in her appearance was that her hair was much shorter than Pocahontas's and wrapped in a small ponytail.

Double D and Johnny both walked over to the edge of the cliff where a green hummingbird was "tsk"ing at the sight of Pocahontas's little stunt as they both looked over the cliff to see only the canoe and the other woman from before. Double D nervously gulped and asked Johnny in a shaky voice "Oh my,do you think she's alright? I would never expect anyone to survive a fall this high but-"

However Double D's pondering about Pocahontas's safety would be interrupted when he suddenly felt something small run right through his legs and jump off the cliff as well. In actuality it was just Meeko imitating Pocahontas's stunt as he swan dived just like she did and happily purred,however as soon as he saw that he was getting closer and closer to the lake,he started to regret his decision and started to squeal in a panic. Not helping was that Flit decided to fly down and angry scold him for what he was doing only for that to backfire as Meeko grabbed a hold of him and tried to use him to break his fall,which ended up backfiring as well as Meeko and Flit landed in the lake with a light splash.

Double D and Johnny were both left in shock at the display for a few moments before the former chuckled and remarked "Well it seems that the animals here are braver than the ones back home." before he turned around to see Johnny backing away from the edge.

"I suppose it would be wise of us to head on down in a more safe and sanitary manner." Double D politely stated as he started to follow Johnny and try to find a safer way down to the lake,however that wasn't Johnny's actual intention as he suddenly dashed forward and exclaimed "Let's join them down there buddies!" before he tightly grabbed Double D by his hand and jumped right off the cliff,much to the shock of him. Double D expectedly screamed in terror as he held onto his hat and closed his eyes tightly while Johnny merely laughed ecstatically until they landed in the lake with a loud and powerful splash that no one around them seemed to notice or hear.

The trio stayed under the crystal blue water for at least 30 seconds as the bubbling of water could be seen and heard,but Plank eventually rose back face side up and merely floated in the water until Johnny came up and excitedly asked "Did I make the team Plank?" to which Double D followed shortly after and meekly replied "Johnny I'm so wet. We could have surely gotten down here without-"

"Pocahontas? Pocahontas? Are you all right?" Nakoma suddenly asked and interrupted Double D's inane rambling from a few feet across the lake as Double D and Johnny turned around to face her. The woman was obviously concerned for Pocahontas's safety since she still hadn't come up from the water yet and could indeed be in trouble as she continued more sternly "Well you better be alright because I'm not coming in after you!" but would be cut off when Pocahontas suddenly came out of the water and tipped the canoe over to which Johnny and even Double D started to quietly laugh at the display.

Pocahontas and her friend were now both submerged under the canoe as the latter came back up from under the water and angrily coughed "Don't you think we're getting…..a little old for these games?" Pocahontas however merely spit out some water she was holding in her mouth at Nakoma as they proceeded to get into a playful water fight and gleefully laughed like children,all the while Double D and Johnny were swimming over to the canoe with the intent to either help them out or just see what they were doing.

Meanwhile Meeko had managed to swim over to the canoe and he started to try and climb up,while Flit merely flew out of the water,shook the water off him and angrily glared at the raccoon. However the bird soon got an evil smile and an idea when he saw that Meeko's tail looked like a dart board as he laughed and darted right over to him with the intent to jab him with his pointy nose,however that would soon backfire as Meeko slipped off the canoe and back into the water at just the right time which caused Flit to get his nose stuck in the canoe much to his annoyance. However that annoyance would quickly turn into fear when he heard Nakoma state from under the canoe more seriously "Help me turn this thing over." as he frantically tried to pry himself free of the wood,all the while Johnny and Double D were also helping to try and flip it over when they overheard as the latter remarked somewhat nervous "We must help these two quickly,they mustn't have much oxygen left."

Soon they all managed to flip the canoe back over as Flit was now submerged under water and still stuck to the canoe while Pocahontas,Nakoma and Meeko climbed back aboard.

"What were you doing up there?" Nakoma asked out curiosity of what her friend was doing up on the cliff to which Pocahontas nonchalantly replied while she wrung out her hair "Thinking." before Meeko suddenly shook all the water off him and onto Pocahontas and Nakoma.

"Meeko!" Pocahontas playfully scolded him as Nakoma brushed that aside and asked even further and more excited "About the dream again? Have you figured it out?" to which Pocahontas regretfully replied although still enthusiastic "I know it means something,I just don't know what."

Double D and Johnny were frankly intrigued by Pocahontas's predicament as they were watching the whole conversation pan out from just outside the boat since they couldn't be seen or even be heard at all as Nakoma suddenly suggested ecstatically "You should ask your father about it."

"Maybe I should." Pocahontas agreed with Nakoma's idea in a somewhat more cautious tone before she suddenly turned around to see Meeko pointing and purring at the water as Pocahontas suddenly called out "Come on Flit." and pulled the bird off of the canoe,saving him from drowning.

"Quit playing around,we have to get back." Pocahontas kindly told the nearly unconscious Flit as she held him in the palm of her hand. Meeko then poked his stomach so the trapped water could be sprayed out before they proceeded to head back to the village,with Double D and Johnny following them out of curiosity as the former suggested "It seems that this Pocahontas woman is having a reoccurring dream,it's quite ironic considering that we're in one ourselves. Perhaps we should follow them." to which Johnny ecstatically agreed "All right,we'll be able to see more Indians huh Plank?"


End file.
